


不要割我的蛋蛋好不好

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 沙雕黄暴脑残简介：白宇捡了只公猫，长大后发情的公猫让白宇很困扰，他决定带他的猫去把蛋蛋割了。为了不被割掉蛋蛋，公猫很有求生欲的变了人，然后把白宇ooxx的故事。
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 127





	不要割我的蛋蛋好不好

01  
白宇捡了只猫，某天趁着他烧鱼的时候自己从窗户缝里钻进来的. 

他对猫没什么研究，不知道这是只什么品种的猫，只是觉得它体型不小，一身的虎斑花纹还有豹点看起来很帅气，就连抬着脑袋翘着尾巴跟他讨鱼的样子也带着点王者的高冷.

除此外他还发现这是只公猫，证据就是它屁股后头那两颗让人无法忽视的蛋蛋！白宇看见的时候忍不住也摸了把自己的，然后默默感叹这位猫哥真是天赋异禀.

白宇给天赋异禀的猫哥起名叫虎子哥，最开始只是因为它身上的花纹比较像老虎，后来他发现虎子哥是真的虎！

虎子哥特别喜欢把自己放进各种各样的孔洞或缝隙里，有一次白宇回家找了半天没找到虎子哥，在尝试翻过所有抽屉和柜子缝隙后，终于在厨房的电饭煲里找到了它，看着把自己团成一团塞进电饭煲的虎子哥，白宇很是无语. 

“哥，没必要！真的没必要！你就算要报恩也别把自己给炖了啊，考虑考虑给点金子，或者变个美女以身相许都可以.”

作为一只公猫，虎子哥还有很强的破坏欲，家里的抱枕、拖鞋甚至白宇的棉睡衣，全都被它抓出了棉花芯子，东一个西一个残破不堪地丢在屋子的各个角落里，看着每天像被土匪打劫过的家，白宇起初也是生气的，但是后来慢慢就习惯了，毕竟当虎子哥一脸高冷的蹭进他怀里又亲又舔随便给rua的时候，就算有再大的气也消了.

虎子哥还有个与一般猫不同的习惯，特别喜欢被白宇摸肚皮，对于这项活动的热衷让它时不时就蹦上白宇的大腿露出雪白的肚皮强势求rua. 白宇对此喜闻乐见，但是比起rua肚皮他更喜欢虎子哥的两颗饱满圆润的蛋蛋，每次只要虎子哥让他摸肚皮，他就要借机摸两把毛茸茸圆嘟嘟的蛋蛋，虽然感觉挺变态的，但是无奈手感太好，真的控制不了.

一人一猫的生活本来也挺和谐的，但是自从虎子哥长大了进入发情期，白宇就开始头疼了.

成熟了的虎子哥的日常基本就是日天日地日空气，而且只要白宇坐在那里或者躺在那里，虎子哥就一定会骑上来，而且最要命的是虎子哥开始到处撒尿划分领地. 每天不胜其扰的白宇终于下定了决心，留恋万分地摸着虎子哥的蛋蛋，带着淡淡的忧伤说：“哥，我也不想的，但是为了咱俩的清净，你还是把蛋割了吧. 不过你别担心，没了蛋蛋我也会永远爱你的！” 

结果他刚说完外面就“轰隆”一声，十二月的冬日里一声惊雷炸起！

02  
估摸着半夜里是要下雨，白宇临睡前特意锁了所有的门窗，只有卧室门虚开了条缝是给虎子哥留的.

睡到后半夜的时候他突然感觉一条湿漉漉的舌头在他身上舔来舔去，白宇连眼睛都没睁，只是下意识地嘟囔了一句：“虎子哥，别闹.”

身上游离的舌头停顿了一秒，然后又继续舔了起来，白宇被舔的直哼哼，但还是没有彻底醒过来，直到两条腿被人抓着分开到身体两侧，湿漉漉的舌头直接舔上他的蛋蛋才把白宇惊的猛地睁开了眼睛.

他一睁开眼就感觉不对劲，睡觉前穿着的棉睡衣破布似的散落在周围，被子也跑到了地上，上半身被舔过的地方因为水分蒸发而凉凉的，下半身正在被舔的地方却温温热热的，灵巧的舌头在他的蛋蛋上或轻或重的舔舐着，直把顶上还没被碰的那一根也给搞硬了.

“啊...靠！你他妈谁啊？” 呻吟不自觉溜出嘴白宇才反应过来他正在被人猥亵啊，而且重点是这家伙从哪儿进来的？

埋在他蛋蛋上的男人终于抬起了脸，白宇借着昏暗的床头灯看了一眼，卧槽！真他妈好看！这眼睛跟黑琉璃似的，眼泪汪汪的还带点委屈. 嗯？不对啊，大哥是你在猥亵我啊，你他妈委屈啥？

白宇脑子里乱糟糟的还没捋清楚，就听见这个男人说话了：“小白，我没有金子，也不会变女人，但是我可以以身相许，你不要割我的蛋蛋好吗？”

“哈？？” 白宇满脑袋黑人问号，这是什么剧本？

“小白，你不是最喜欢摸我的蛋蛋吗？割了你就摸不到了，给你摸好不好？” 男人直起腰往前挪了两步，拉着白宇的手就摸上自己的蛋.

突然被塞了一手，白宇还没反应过来，只是下意识感叹：卧槽！这个大小，这个重量，手感好好. 

“...小白...我好难受，你让我蹭蹭好吗？”

等等，啥玩意？完全失智沉浸在揉蛋的快感里的白宇突然惊觉正有个巨大的炮筒对着自己，可惜再次没有给他反应的机会，他就被人直接按趴在床上了.

“唔...你干什么！你到底谁啊？我要报警抓你...啊！” 

白宇被犹如千斤顶般的力气按着完全动弹不得，一根大屌抵在屁股缝上磨蹭着，男人趴在白宇背上低声说：“小白，我是你的猫，我就蹭蹭不进去，你不要报警抓我好吗，我害怕.” 

白宇怒道：“害怕你他妈还使劲儿往里蹭？你当我傻呀，猫有你这么大的屌吗？”

大屌又往里捅了几分，头部卡在白宇的后门上试探地顶着，每次顶开一个小口儿就撤了回来，男人的呼吸声越来越粗，抱着白宇的身子声音低哑地说：“我真的是你的猫，不骗你，你昨天说要把我蛋蛋割了，还说没了蛋蛋也会永远爱我，小白，我不想割蛋蛋，没有蛋蛋就不能跟你做这样的事了.”

“唔...啊...你别顶！你说好只是蹭蹭的！而且我也没有想跟你做这样的事情啊！” 

“...小白...你的洞洞里面好热，我想进去...” 他选择性忽略白宇的后半句话，反正人类都是口是心非的，嘴上说不想就是想.

“唔...我就知道，连猫说蹭蹭都是骗人的！” 白宇动弹不得，只能哼哼唧唧的控诉：“你个傻猫，你那么喜欢钻洞，你以前连电饭锅都不放过的！我信了你的邪！” 想起他家猫的爱好，白宇就觉得今天自己的屁股是肯定要交代在这里了.

男人又向前挺了挺腰，不好意思地说道：“我那时候还小，不懂事，以后只钻你的洞好不好？” 

“谁要你钻啦！啊...疼...疼...你别硬来啊，我是男的，不是发情的母猫！虎子哥，你放过我吧，我给你找个母猫好不好？“白宇的声音都发颤了，被抱着的前胸后背都是汗，他好怕虎了吧唧的虎子哥直接就把他那炮筒搥进来.

“不要！就要你做我的小母猫！” 虎子哥也很生气，心道我是一只随便的猫吗？

白宇担心的炮筒是没有直接进来，但是带着倒刺的舌头却钻了进去，略有硬度的肉刺搔刮着柔软的内壁，不痛但有一股异样的酥麻，舌头缓缓深入的感觉就像有无数条虫在往里爬.

“啊...不行...你住手...” 

白宇活了这么多年还没被人走过后门，而且头一次就经历了这么刺激的，再一想自己是被家养的公猫给搞成这样，就更觉得整个人都不好了.

舌头分泌出的粘液大概有什么催情的作用，刺激得白宇的后穴也分泌出一股又一股的肠液，随着舌头进进出出的动作发出咕啾咕啾的声音.

“哈...好痒...不要再舔了...” 

前面硬得不行，后面又空虚的难受，白宇忍不住把手握上了自己的那根，配合着后穴里进出的频率自摸了起来.

“呜...” 摸了有五分钟，白宇觉得委屈，怎么摸都不爽，后面的感觉太抢镜了，忽视不了，又总觉得没到点上，以至于他前面的快感都被削弱了.

“虎子哥...别玩了...” 白宇好郁闷，这个傻猫一玩起来就啥都忘了，你他妈不是发情期吗，要上还不赶紧上.

玩嗨了的公猫终于想起来正事了，又舔了两口才把舌头退出来，然后换上大屌直接插了进去.

“操！” 一杆进洞，一次到底，没有任何缓冲的插入过程激得白宇忍不住爆了句粗口，但是话才讲完就被虎子哥照着屁股拍了一巴掌.

“不要操，要喵！小白，你学小母猫喵喵叫好不好.”

“喵你妹！” 白宇青筋直跳，给你操就不错了还要我喵，你等明天的，明天就带去割蛋蛋.

“不乖！” 后来的发展完全超出了白宇的预料，他像只小母猫一样被叼着后颈皮狂干，粗大的肉刃进进出出凶悍的要命，五脏六腑都被搅翻了天，体内的那一处敏感点更是快被撞烂了，前面已经被操射了五六回了，现在流出来的都是稀薄的液体了，白宇迷迷糊糊地觉得自己都快被这个傻猫干死了.

最可恶的是这个虎了吧唧的虎子一边干他还一边委屈地问他：“小白，你喵一个好不好？” 要不就是：“小白，不要割我的蛋蛋好不好？”

白宇气结也无力回应他，只是临昏过去前想着：大虎子，你就不要再变成猫，否则我一定带你去割了你的蛋蛋！


End file.
